LEADERSHIP ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The mission of the Leadership Administrative Core (LAC) is to develop a community of women?s health and sex/gender science in Atlanta, Georgia and to transform Emory University into a Center of Excellence whose investigators routinely include consideration of sex differences as an essential element of all research. The LAC will be the scientific and administrative heart of the Emory SCORE with responsibility for providing overall leadership, allocating resources, influencing research priorities, and providing logistical support to expand women?s health research and sex/gender science locally, regionally and nationally. Through a multi-pronged annual strategic planning process and the promotion of collaborative teamwork across the SCORE-supported Cores and Projects, the LAC will lead Emory?s efforts to increase the recognition, support and dissemination of research on sex differences at Emory and beyond. The LAC will receive guidance from three advisory groups - - the SCORE internal and external advisory boards and the SCORE community liaison council -- when developing the SCORE strategic plan and evaluating SCORE activities. The LAC leadership have a long history of working together collaboratively and are already integrated into Emory-based programs that will help to enable, amplify, and disseminate SCORE research and to enable and advertise SCORE education and training activities. The success of the proposed LAC stems from the formidable institutional, environment, and leadership support provided by Emory University and its faculty. The specific activities of the LAC will include a) Provide administrative and executive leadership for the SCORE at Emory University; b) Furnish SCORE Cores and Research Projects with necessary resources to accomplish their aims; c) Ensure continued institutional and community support for SCORE activities; d) Certify SCORE?s compliance with institutional, federal, and NIH policies, procedures, and requirements; and e) Foster information sharing about sex/gender science among researchers and the larger community.